


Nostalgic Colorings (TordEdd oneshot)

by mint-post (minint)



Series: Oneshots for days-- [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But TomTord is still my otp, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, He be's a Norwegian Napoleon, Kill me with fluff, M/M, One Shot, This ship is cute, Tiny Tord, Tord-eon Bonaparte, huzzah, post-The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minint/pseuds/mint-post
Summary: Another requested oneshot from WattpadIn which Edd is mourning the loss of Tord, but gets an unexpected surprise from the Red Leader himself.It's fluffy as fuck again--With a bit of angst c:





	Nostalgic Colorings (TordEdd oneshot)

**_< 2nd Person Narrative; Edd's POV>_ **

It had been a month. A month since _he_ came back..

And the aftermath of his return wasn't easy to deal with.

For one, you, Tom and Matt new had to live in separate apartments. Jon was dead. You would never see the small Norski the same way.. or maybe even at all.

You were working on your latest animation commission while taking a break from your webtoon. While testing your keyframe sketches, you hear a crash come from the front room of your apartment.

"Ringo," you called. Since the house was destroyed, your cat grew fidgety and restless. He was an outdoor cat suddenly turned indoor, and he wasn't adjusting too well yet.

"Ringo, what did you do?"

Leaving your room to find the source of the noise, you find that in the front room Ringo has knocked over pictures from your coffee table.

You head over to pick them up with a sigh. Upon picking up the first photo, you catch sight of something you thought you'd left hidden.

A photograph of _him._

Tears welled up in your eyes. The two of you looked so happy.. he had his signature smirk plastered on while you were excited over the plush green panda toy he won for you..

But the plush burned in the explosion.

And so did your chances.

You never confessed your love for Tord directly to anyone. And yet he still showed you small gestures of kindness and affection.. like winning you the panda.

His ability to make your heart flutter with a glance was something you never thought you'd experience. He may have been an inch shorter than you, but he was always the more attractive between you two.

Girls and guys alike gawked over him, begging for his attention. Yet he always remained by your side..

You always loved him for that.

But now you were alone. The only thing you had left of him was memories.. memories that ended in pain and sorrow.

You were lost in thought, then tugged back into reality when you heard a knock at your door..

A very familiar pattern played on that knock.

It's Tord.

You rushed to the door. Upon swinging it open, you cane face to face with a new Tord. An intimidating Tord

The right side of his face was covered in pinkish scars. His right arm was now robotic. But what surprised you most was his eyes..

His eyes, once both silver, now looked different. They didn't fit his look at all. His left eye was the same silvery grey, his right was Hazel... like your eyes.

His face held an expression of pure sorrow and regret. You could even see the beginnings of tears.

"E-Edd.. I.. I-"

You cut him off with a hug, trying your best not to sob into his shoulder. He eventually gave a gentle hug back, once over his initial shock.

"Tord.. you're back.."

"Yes.. I am."

"Come in and sit.. we have a lot to talk about over some cola.."

He made his way inside as you closed the door and went to grab some cola for you both.

《--------♡--------♤--------♡--------》

After a long heartfelt conversation with Tord, you felt comfort once again growing with being in his presence. You were sitting on the couch, almost asleep, when a thought crossed your mind..

_It's now or never, Edd._

"Hey.. Tord?"

Tord stirred slightly, directing his focus to you.

"Yes, Edd? What is it?"

"I... I uhm," you began to nervously trail off. Tord was growing more confused by the second, so you took your chances and gave him a hasty peck on the lips, looking away embarrassed after.

Tord looked at you in shock. He contemplated his next move before deciding on hugging you close and nuzzling you while crying out an "I love you, too.."

Now you were shocked. _How long has he felt this?_ You thought. _How long has he kept this from me?_

You didn't have time to reply before he pulled you into a kiss. A longer kiss. A more passionate kiss.

And you didn't hesitate to kiss back.

You eventually pulled away for air, only to hug each other close once more. You were comfortable, and for once in a long time, felt truly happy and at peace.

You both fell asleep cuddled close on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Have another one shot peeps.
> 
> You can request oneshots on either my Wattpad (@/Pastel_Hellspawn) or my tumblr (@/pastelmatcha)
> 
> I do not use my tumblr username as a blog any longer!!
> 
> Please go to @/greenteaink on tumblr for anything related to oneshots. This is also my art blog. I didn't want to delete my whole account and all my unfinished blogs just to change my main blog.. meep.
> 
> I guess going to pastelmatcha would work..
> 
> Just pm me and I'll get to you.


End file.
